Pups and the Troublesome Yokai
Disclaimer: I don't own Yokai Watch or any Yokai Watch related content which belongs to Level 5. It was a nice and sunny day and the pups and Ryder were getting head over to their neighbor John's house who had mentioned that he had surprise for them. The one thing they never seemed notice up until that point was a mysterious watch that John was always seen wearing, but he never seem to look at it unless something weird happened on that day. Chase: Hey Skye when you have a minute I need to talk with you. Skye: Sure Chase, just give me a second. Said Skye scratching behind her ear. Chase: Skye are you okay? Skye: Yeah I'm fine just kinda itchy that all. Just then John show up and noticed how much Skye was itching and decided it's was time to use the Yokai Watch search even though that it was a yokai that he had a run in a couple year ago. John: This is mostly what I can only guess is the work of a yokai. Said John searching for the yokai responsible.ha Whisper: Oh come on you know that it would be unlikely since the last time we saw a yokai was really to deal with. John: Oh really then why is Scritchy here? On that note the yokai Scritchy appeared. Scritchy: Hey John I was wondering why you never told how fun your friends were? John: How about we talk about this later and you stop inspiriting my friend? Scritchy: Sure see you later. Said Scritchy disappearing. After the issue with Scritchy was resolved Chase and Skye talked about the watch that John always seemed to wear and noted how John was seen flipping a very strange looking coin in his backyard with that the other pups talked about all strange things that had seen John holding. The pup's discussion regarding John lasted until Ryder said it was to go John's house. Rocky: I wonder what the surprise is. Said Rocky imagining what John could have prepared for them as a surprise. Just then the door opened and John stood proudly wear the Yokai watch. John: I thought heard some of my favorite pals. Said John with a sense of joy and yet knowing what his friends were fear at the same time. ???: Well looks like we have guests. Said a yokai with a frightening giggle. Just then a yokai appeared before the pups, but no one other them seem to be able see the yokai. Ryder: Pups what's wrong? Rocky: Ryder you don't see it. Said Rocky acting scarred. Ryder: I don't what you're talking about Rocky. John: Ryder why don't you and the pups come in I have something that will allow you to see what has given the pups quite the fright. Ryder went into the house with the pups where as John said did have something that would soon reveal the source of the pup's fears. Ryder: I'll wait here. John went into another room to grab a wooden box when he walked back into the room where all the pups cowering in fear the yokai. John: Alright here in this box is an object passed down through my family for years it will to see the yokai troublesome spirits that love to make problems arise,but that it will seem as less trouble. Said John opening the wooden box which held amulet. Ryder: I just wanna help the pups. Said Ryder picking up the amulet and put it around his neck. The moment after Ryder put on the amulet it started to shine revealing all yokai hiding John's house including the yokai Toiletta. Whisper: There's no need to scarred I am Whisper and John's Yokai butler. Rubble: Nice to meet. Toiletta: I'm Toiletta. After that pups and Ryder were introduced to a select few of the yokai that John had met and almost all of them got along well. The end